1944 in literature
The year 1944 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * New books *Samuel Hopkins Adams – Canal Town *Jorge Amado – Terras do Sem Fim (The Violent Land) *Saul Bellow – Dangling Man *Jorge Luis Borges – Fictions *Christianna Brand – Green for Danger *John Dickson Carr **''Till Death Do Us Part'' **''He Wouldn't Kill Patience'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Joyce Cary – The Horse's Mouth *Agatha Christie **''Death Comes as the End'' **''Towards Zero'' **''Absent in the Spring'' (as by Mary Westmacott) *Edmund Crispin – The Case of the Gilded Fly *Eric Linklater – The Wind on the Moon *A. J. Cronin – The Green Years *Esther Forbes – Johnny Tremain *Jean Genet – Notre Dame des Fleurs *John Hersey – A Bell for Adano *Georgette Heyer – Friday's Child *Charles R. Jackson – The Lost Weekend *Pär Lagerkvist – Dvärgen *Astrid Lindgren – Pippi Longstocking *H. P. Lovecraft – Marginalia *W. Somerset Maugham – The Razor's Edge *Oscar Micheaux – The Case of Mrs. Wingate *Alberto Moravia – Agostino (Two Adolescents) *Gunnar Myrdal – An American Dilemma *Feodor Rojankovsky – The Tall Book of Nursery Tales *Anya Seton – Dragonwyck *Clark Ashton Smith – Lost Worlds *Rex Stout – Not Quite Dead Enough *Phoebe Atwood Taylor – Dead Ernest (as by Alice Tilton) *Donald Wandrei – The Eye and the Finger *Martin Wickremasinghe – Gamperaliya *Henry S. Whitehead – Jumbee and Other Uncanny Tales New drama *Jean Anouilh – Antigone *Bertolt Brecht – The Caucasian Chalk Circle (written) *Lawrence Riley – Time to Kill *John Van Druten – I Remember Mama Poetry *James K. Baxter – Beyond the Palisade *Paul Éluard – Au rendez-vous allemand (To the German Rendezvous) *''Five Young American Poets, volume 3, including work by Eve Merriam, John Frederick Nims, Jean Garrigue, Tennessee Williams and Alejandro Carrión *Nicholas Moore – ''The Glass Tower Non-fiction *Charles William Beebe – Book of Naturalists. *Friedrich Hayek – The Road to Serfdom. *Max Horkheimer & Theodor W. Adorno – Dialectic of Enlightenment. *Margaret Landon – Anna and the King of Siam. *Gunnar Myrdal – An American Dilemma. *Charles Stevenson – Ethics and Language. Births *January 8 – Terry Brooks, writer of fantasy fiction *January 21 – Jack Abbott, murderer and acclaimed writer *February 7 – Witi Ihimaera, New Zealand Māori writer, author of The Whale Rider *February 14 **Alan Parker, director, writer **Carl Bernstein, journalist *February 16 – Richard Ford, Pulitzer Prize winning novelist *May 13 – Armistead Maupin, novelist *May 17 – Uldis Bērziņš, poet and translator *May 18 – W. G. Sebald, novelist (d. 2001) *June 5 – John Fraser, journalist *August 18 – Paula Danziger, young adult book novelist *August 30 – Molly Ivins, journalist *October 2 – Vernor Vinge, science fiction novelist *October 5 – Tomás de Jesús Mangual, journalist *November 7 – Peter Wilby, journalist *November 24 – Eintou Pearl Springer, poet *November 28 – Rita Mae Brown, writer and political activist *December 17 – Jack L. Chalker, science fiction novelist *''date unknown'' **Tom Leonard, dialect poet **Patrick O'Connell, poet (d. 2004) Deaths *January 6 – Ida M. Tarbell, journalist *January 8 – Joseph Jastrow, psychologist *January 31 – Jean Giraudoux, dramatist *February 10 – Israel Joshua Singer, Yiddish novelist *February 12 – Olive Custance, poet (b. 1874) *March 5 **Max Jacob, poet and critic **Alun Lewis, war poet (accidental shooting) *March 28 – Stephen Leacock, economist *May 3 – Anica Černej, Slovenian poet (b. 1900) (concentration camp victim) *May 12 – Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch, "Q" *May 16 – George Ade, journalist and dramatist *June **Joseph Campbell, poet (b. 1879) **Elizabeth Wharton Drexel, socialite and author *June 9 – Keith Douglas, war poet *June 16 – Marc Bloch, historian *July 31 – Antoine de Saint-Exupery, French pilot and writer (b. 1900) *September 13 – W. Heath Robinson, cartoonist and illustrator *October 19 – Karel Poláček, writer, humourist, journalist *November 15 – Edith Durham, travel writer (b. 1863) *December 17 – Robert Nichols, poet and dramatist (b. 1893) *December 30 – Romain Rolland, Nobel Prize winning author * date unknown – Ethel Lina White, crime novelist Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Eric Linklater, The Wind on the Moon * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Forrest Reid, Young Tom * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: C. V. Wedgwood, William the Silent * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Esther Forbes, Johnny Tremain * Nobel Prize for literature: Johannes Vilhelm Jensen * Premio Nadal (first award): Carmen Laforet, Nada * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Stephen Vincent Benét, Western Star * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Martin Flavin, Journey in the Dark * E.E. Cummings receives the Shelley Memorial Award for Poetry. External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year